


Meet the Parents

by idaida



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idaida/pseuds/idaida
Summary: 一辆破车骨科医师主任Pep×大学生Kun精英医生Pep和小男友Kun是对同居情侣，有一天，Kun的父母找上了门……





	Meet the Parents

1.  
一阵急促的敲门声。  
Pep应声打开房门时愣了一下。显然门口的夫妇也愣了一下。  
“非常抱歉，我们可能敲错门了，但还是想问一句，您知道Sergio Augero住哪间吗？”瞪着和年龄不太相称圆溜溜的狗狗眼的男人问道。  
“呃…你们是…”Pep答非所问，心里升起了一股不祥的预感。  
“我们是他的父母。”果然，女人急匆匆地答道。  
“Sergio！”Pep扭头大声冲屋里喊道：“你的父母来了！”

Pep刚把这对满脸狐疑的小镇夫妇让进屋，他们的儿子就从卧室里窜了出来——显然他刚套好一件过大的睡袍——领子还歪着：“你们怎么到这了？”  
“你还敢问，你妈今天早晨说做了个梦有人跟她抢儿子，打你电话也不接，她急了非要去你学院看看你。我开车过来找到你宿舍，你的同学告诉我们你搬到这住了。”爸爸抬手敲了Kun脑门一下：“你怎么不接电话？！”  
“我手机昨天丢了。”Kun吐着舌头缩了缩脖子。  
妈妈慈爱地摸了摸Kun的脸：“你怎么从大学宿舍里搬出来了？”  
“那个…为了实习方便嘛…反正也快毕业了。”Kun挠挠头。  
爸爸疑惑地看看儿子，又看了看Pep。以他跑过几年货运的见识，虽然这房间装修低调，但显然是有钱人的房子——和开门这个男人很搭配，和自己的傻儿子显然并不。  
“这房子是Pep Guardiola先生的。”Kun指了指刚刚倒了两杯水给父母的Pep，套着件真丝睡袍的Pep此时正不尴不尬地坐在沙发扶手上，坐也不是溜也不是。Kun觉得有点好笑，他很少见到这样的Pep，心情颇好，笑嘻嘻地说：“Guardiola先生出租了一间客房，我就成了他的房客啦！”  
“房东先生您好。”这对夫妇热情地致意。  
“先生…太太…你们好。”Pep含含糊糊地跟Kun的父母打着招呼——他实在不知道该怎么称呼自己小男友的父母——介于他的年纪几乎和自己小男友的爹差不多大。Kun则低下头偷偷憋着笑。Pep伸手偷偷在身后掐了他一下。

“Pep是名骨科主任医师。”Kun搭着Pep的肩膀介绍到。  
“那可真了不起。”妈妈笑眯眯地感叹着，又慈爱地拍了儿子一下：“对长辈一点礼貌都没有。”  
“噗…”Kun努力把差点喷出来的笑声又使劲咽了回去，头深深埋进膝盖里，身体抖了一下。Pep偷偷瞪了他一眼转头又挂上了可亲的精英面孔：“没关系，我不讲究这个，随便点挺好的。”  
“这孩子，多亏您照顾了。”妈妈说道。  
“哪儿的话，我自然会好好照顾他。”Pep咬着后槽牙挤出了照顾两个字。还在偷笑的Kun顿时后脖颈感受了一丝凉意。

2.  
天色已晚，又淅淅沥沥下起雨来。骨科医生善解人意地留这对夫妇留宿一晚，第二天再驱车回家。

Kun把父母带进一间客房，父亲狐疑地环视着房间：“这是你的房间？”  
“有什么问题吗？”Kun虽然心虚依然梗着脖子反问。  
“你这个邋遢鬼房间能这么整齐？”父亲用鼻子哼了一声。  
“拜托，我现在是住在一个医生家里！”Kun挥挥手拉开衣柜，煞有介事地翻了一下挑出一件睡衣：“好啦，我去客厅睡沙发啦。晚安，爱你们。”

3.  
Kun躺在沙发上迷迷糊糊刚要睡着，感觉一双凉冰冰的手伸进了自己睡衣下面。Kun吓了一跳刚要叫，就被捂住了嘴，Pep压着低低的声音：“小混蛋，是我。”  
“你吓死我了！”Kun不满地小声抱怨。  
Pep一把把他抱在怀里，手开始窸窸窣窣地在Kun的睡衣下面游走，舌头在Kun的耳后舔弄着。  
“嗯——”Kun忍不住呻吟出声，又很快咬着唇咽了下去。  
Pep轻笑起来，一只手揉捏着Kun的胸部，一只手伸到了Kun的大腿根处骚弄着。  
“别……别……”Kun倒吸着凉气，挣扎着想从Pep怀里钻出来：“会……被听到…”  
Pep翻身把Kun压在身下让他动弹不得，在他耳边低声笑：“只要你不出声，就行了。”  
黑暗里Pep能看到Kun瞪得圆溜溜的大眼睛，控诉地看着他。他吻了吻Kun的眼睛，一只手指试探地探入Kun的体内。  
“啊…”Kun抿着唇泄出一丝呻吟，在寂静的夜里显得更加色情。  
“嘘——”Pep一边笑着把手指放在唇上示意他安静，一边另一只手开始手插起来。  
“唔……”Kun死死咬着下唇，身体扭动着：“你……”  
“我怎么了？”Pep轻声问着，但他显然没准备听到答案，又加了一根手指探进Kun体内，修长的手指一边慢悠悠地抽插着，一边在里面按压。Kun双手紧紧抠着沙发的皮面，颤抖着身体，努力不让自己发出声音。

紧张的Kun显然比平时更诱人。  
Pep又匆匆地抽插扩张了两下，就把已经硬得发烫的分身塞进了Kun体内。  
“啊——”Kun终于没忍住叫了出来。

里面屋子里传来了动静。Kun和Pep都停了下来。  
“刚才是咱们儿子的声音吧？”这是母亲的声音。

如果有人此时打开客厅的灯，那一幕画面一定很有意思——Kun赤裸着张着大腿僵住，双手紧张地抓着Pep的手臂，而Pep压在他身上一动不动，也竖着耳朵听里面的声音，同时Pep的老二还塞在Kun的屁股里。  
“嗯…”Pep咬着牙把声音咽了下去——Kun太紧张了以至于越夹越紧，Pep现在有点明白什么叫作茧自缚，

“可能是梦话吧，睡吧。”这是爸爸含含糊糊地声音伴随着翻身的声音。

客厅里的Kun长吁了一口气，抓着Pep的手刚松了下来，就猝不及防地被Pep用力顶弄了起来。  
“哎你…”Kun拼命咬着下唇阻止自己的呻吟声泄出来。  
“小混蛋，你差点夹断我。”Pep啃咬着Kun的耳廓，粗着气沉声说道，同时手揉捏着Kun的下体。  
Kun颤抖着，意乱情迷地扭动着，用最后一丝理智拼命控制着音量，呜呜地低声呜咽着，很快射了Pep一手。  
Pep轻笑起来，手指沾着精液在Kun的的胸口划着，用指尖揉捏着他的乳头。奇妙的触感和联想让Kun整个人腾得一下又烧了起来。  
“宝贝儿，你又硬了。”Pep调笑着抱着Kun坐了起来，Kun沉沉地坐在Pep的大腿上，Pep的下体一下贯穿了他。Kun双手环着Pep的脖子把头埋在Pep的肩膀上试图掩住喉咙里的呻吟。喘息声和细碎的呻吟声在Pep耳边无限放大。  
Pep紧紧扣着Kun的腰顶弄着，Kun瘫在他的身上深深浅浅地呜咽着。

“嘎吱——”开门的声音响起。  
黑暗里的Pep和Kun同时僵住在沙发上，Pep一激灵直接射在了Kun体内。Kun瞪大了眼睛控诉地看着Pep，Pep也看着他。

“你要干嘛去？”屋子里传来妈妈的声音。  
“哦…睡迷了，以为还在家里。原来屋子里有卫生间。”依然是爸爸迷迷糊糊的声音。

“嘎吱——”门又关上了。

Pep和Kun同时长吁了口气。  
Kun从Pep身上翻下来，大腿根还湿漉漉地流着Pep的精液。Kun忍不住小声抱怨：“疯子！你就是疯子！”  
Pep摸索着茶几上的纸巾盒又笑起来：“我了答应了你妈妈要好好，照顾，你。”

“刚才要是我爸走出来了怎么办！”Kun气哼哼地任由Pep用纸巾帮他擦着，小声嘀咕：“我爸会怎么想我？！他该不会以为我被你包养了吧？他一定会打死我！！”  
“那，不如，我就和你领个证？”Pep停下来。  
“什？什么？”Kun觉得自己幻听了。

“我说，我想光明正大合理合法地操你。”Pep凑在Kun耳边小声又清晰地说道。


End file.
